


Comfort Crowd

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Draco finds comfort in y/n when everything else is going downhill. Based on the song Comfort Crowd by Conan Gray.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 12





	Comfort Crowd

Draco Malfoy sat around his fellow deatheaters. He was terrified on the inside but he tired his best to conceal it. He had just witnessed the dark lord murder one of his teachers right in front of him.

The boy just wanted to run away. He didn’t want to stay in a place he once called his home. The Malfoy Manor had turned into you-know-who’s headquarters, the place was now filled with deatheaters and filth. He could hear his aunt’s manic laughter echo through the room and it mads him feel sick.

Draco tired to think of something that’d calm him and the only thought his mind kept replaying was you. His beautiful soulmate. He never loved anyone as much as loved you. You were his own ray of sunshine in this gloomy world.

Not long ago, he was assigned to kill one of the strongest wizards in the Wizarding world. He was scared to say the least. What if he failed to complete the task? Would the dark lord killed him too? There were too many questions in his head. The hurt that he was holding- kept getting heavier. After all, he was just a boy.

“Draco? Are you listening?” His mother whispered, breaking him from his thoughts. He nodded and gave her a small smile. He’d put a smile on his shoulders till he’s sweaty. He didn’t have any other choice, no one could know what he actually felt. He had to put on a facade. On the inside, he just wanted to beg on his knees and scream for help. But by the time someone actually gets to know, I’d already be dead. He thought.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The new school year begun and the halls of hogwarts were filled with nervousness. Some parents didn’t want their children to come back this year as it wasn’t safe. You were walking on the corridor as you saw Draco panting and walking towards the dungeons. He rushed to his dorm room. He felt suffocated.

He was close to having a panic attack and couldn’t let anyone see him in a vulnerable state. You followed him into his room. He turned around to find you. His breaths were short and unsteady, his eyes were welled up with tears. You ran up to him and wrapped you arms around his torso. He wasted no time in doing the same.

“It’s alright, Dray.” You kept whispering in his ear. You both laid on the bed, Draco’s head on your belly.

“I’m fine. I don’t need nobody.” He kept repeating but you both knew it was lie. He tried his best to not think about it but always ended up having panic attacks.

You sighed and said, “You’ve said that lie already, love. It’s okay to feel vulnerable. We all need people who give us comfort in our lives,” Your fingers combed through his hair. He loved it when you did that. You were the only one who could get him to breathe and calm down.

After Draco had calmed down, he looked up and met your (y/e/c) coloured eyes. “I am so sorry for crying all over for body,” He said. As an after affect of the crying, his skin was all patchy but he still looked effortlessly gorgeous.

“I don’t really mind it,” you say with a smile, “maybe I just like to my shirt soggy.” You try to lighten the mood. You relax a bit when you see the small smile on his lips.

You both lay in each other embrace when Draco suddenly stands up and pulls you along. “What’s wrong, Dray?” You ask worriedly.

“Let’s dance.” He says with a serious tone. You look at him with a puzzled expression. “(y/n), I don’t want to rot thinking about nothing of use. And even though I can spend my lifetime sitting here talking, I also want to make memories with you. No matter how small or big, I want you in them all. You are the only one I see when I close my eyes and the only one I think about as soon as I wake up. I don’t care what song we play or the mess that we make. I just need your company. So, dance with me, my love?”

You were speechless. You loved this boy so much. You didn’t expect to fall in love with him but it was impossible not to be attracted towards Draco. He was broken, yes but he was also so much more than that. “Of course, I will.” You say with a huge smile.

The pair of you two sway in each others embrace with a muggle song playing in the background but you both didn’t care about the song. All the mattered was the love you had for the other. You put your head on his shoulder and he had his arms around your waist. He bent down a little and gave you a kiss filled with love and promises. You whispered little “I love you’s” against his lips and felt him say it back.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The tension around hogwarts wasn’t any different. Both, students and teachers were afraid to say the least. Everyone knew it was coming, it was unavoidable but they could only hope the good side won.

Meanwhile, you and Draco always stuck together. You wanted him to be in every memory of yours. You two knew there was chance that one or both of you could die during the war. As much as you didn’t want to think about it, it was possible; and so, you tired your best to spend every minute with him.

The two of you would lay on the bed with your arms circling the other’s body or just mess around and laugh too loud. You both try to hide when people around so you’ll have more time to spend with each other. You got lost in each other’s sounds; the way you talked or just the sound of passionate love making.

You were bounded through all the up and downs. Every time Draco looks at you, he knows that you are only person he wants to spend his life with- and when the war was over, with the hope that you two were alive, he knew he was going to ask you to be his wife. You were the only comfort he ever needed.


End file.
